Bonds That Were Never Destroyed
by Allie-chan5738
Summary: Ryoku promised Itachi that he would take care of Sasuke, 5 years after the massacre. However, Sasuke knows that Itachi and Ryoku were bestfriends/brothers, a long time ago. How would he react towards the only person that he cared about that Itachi didn't kill? Especially, if that person ends up becoming his sensei. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. This is my first story, I hope you like it ^-^ Don't forget to review. **

**Chapter 1: **

"Ryoku, Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course, just name it and I'll be on my way"

Then, there was a moment of silence. Ryoku finished his dango and then turned to look at his best friend's blank face. If anyone were to see him, they would see him as a calm, cold person, but Ryoku knew what was really behind that blank mask: Pain, Sorrow, Guilt, and Regret. It had been 5 years since they had both left the village. One of them as a rogue ninja, and the other, as a ninja who had died in a mission.

"So what is it, Itachi?"

"I want you to go back to the Leaf Village and take care of Sasuke," answered Itachi, ignoring his friend's reaction.

Ryoku sighed, and shook his head. He should have known that Itachi would have sent him to do that.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just know that I accept doing this because I actually want to see that little brother of yours. However I highly doubt that he will be happy to see him."

Itachi smiled. "He'll get over it, don't worry. Anyway he's becoming a genin this year."

"Ha, the little brat is all grown up now isn't he? If that's all then I'll get going, I want to get there before dark." He smiled at his friend and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him and protect him with my life. I promise"

"Thank you, Ryoku"

In a matter of seconds, Ryoku was already gone.

* * *

**"**Hey, get back here you Brat!"

Naruto was once again getting chased by the villagers for his pranks. He was being chased by the 2 people who he pulled a prank on, and by a chunin for not being at the academy. He kept running and looking back at the people who were chasing him, and kept making faces at them and making fun of them. Especially at the people who had gotten their faces painted by him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into a man and fell to the ground.

"Hey kid, pay attention to where you're going next time alright" said the man, a little annoyed.

"Well its your fault for not moving out of the way when you saw me coming."

"Anyway, shouldn't you be at school righ-"

"There he is! GET HIM", yelled the men who were chasing Naruto.

"Gotta go," said Naruto, in a hurry.

"You're not going anywhere, kiddo." Said the man, holding Naruto by his collar.

"Let me go! Let me go"

" I don't think so."

The 3 men stopped when they saw Naruto being held by the man.

"May I ask what's going on?" said the man who was holding Naruto.

The Chunin spoke. "Sir, I'm sorry for whatever this brat did to you, but you see he did a prank to these 2 men and he needs to be in the academy right now"

The man looked thoughtful and then said,"I see, well to save you men some trouble, I'll deal with this kid." Then the both of them, began walking away.

"Ha-ha, thanks a lot for the save mister… umm Im Naruto. What's your name?"

"Im sending you to the academy, where you need to be at"

Naruto pouted, but didn't argue with him. He knew it was going to be pointless if he did. Once they got to the academy, Naruto led the way. When he opened the door, all eyes went on him and the man.

"Naruto! Why are you so late!" yelled his teacher, Iruka who then went to look up at the man who had brought Naruto to class. "Im sorry for the trouble he has caused you and-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized who he was talking to. "You're… Ryoku" He said, shocked.

"Long time no see, Iruka" he said with a smile on his face and turned to look at the class and found the person who he had been looking for: Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here's chapter 2 :) I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2:

Sasuke was staring at the man who had just walked inside the classroom with Naruto. _Could he be….? No, _Sasuke thought. _He died a long time ago. It Can't be him. _

"You're Ryoku" He heard Iruka say. Then the man turned to look at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke stared at the man's grey eyes, trying to figure out if this was some kind of stupid joke, but soon realized that it wasn't. Ryoku was standing in front of the classroom, Alive.

"Ryoku?" Iruka once again said, making Ryoku turn back and look at him. Iruka could just stare at him with wide eyes. As soon as he regained his senses, he began to yell at Naruto, once again. "Naruto! You owe him an apology for making him come all the way to the academy to drop you off! You're old enough to do it on your own, and not have others come lead you all the way here!"

"Well, I didn't ask him to come drop me off here, he came because he wanted to." Said Naruto, Sending a glare to Iruka.

"Nar-"

"Its okay, Iruka. He doesn't need to apologize. I wanted to come here because I needed to see something with my own eyes and while I was on my way here, I bumped into Naruto and he just helped me find my way here," Explained Ryoku. Meanwhile, Naruto was shocked. '_Did this guy just defend me' _

"Anyway , my work here is done. Thank you Naruto and it was nice to see you again Iruka" he said, while walking out and waving his hand. After he left, there was a long moment of silence in the classroom.

"That's one weird guy, "mumbled Naruto, which made Iruka recover from his shock. He soon told Naruto to go back to his seat, which he obediently did. As Iruka was going to continue his lesson, one of his students, a girl with pink hair, asked him a question. "Iruka Sensei, who was that man?"

He panicked before answering, but when he found the right words, he began to speak. "He umm…. His name is Ryoku. He's a jounin. He was one of the strongest ninjas in the Leaf during his generation. He was loved, but at the same time feared by many. Unfortunately, a few years ago, he went to a mission and didn't return; he was believed to have died, but I guess we were all wrong. He's still alive." Mostly, everyone stared at Iruka with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Even Naruto, who looked a bit annoyed before, was now shocked! Sasuke, however, just smiled.

'_So that Idiot is alive after all.'_

After going to the academy, Ryoku was on his way to the Hokage tower. On his was there, he was smiling like an Idiot. '_tsk, so I guess the little brat has grown alot after all. Hmm his appearance hasn't changed as much, but his eyes…." _ His thoughts were interrupted when his vision began to change and felt like if someone had hit his head against a rock. _'Oh great! Not this again! Did it have to happen right now?' _knowing what will happen if he didn't rest, he decided to sit down near a tree and just relax. After a few minutes, he layed down and closed his eyes, wishing his headache will go away. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, it got worse, and he began to curse at himself. He didn't know for how much time he was like that because by the time he opened his eyes, it was already getting dark. '_hmm I must have fallen asleep for a long time' _Luckily, his headache had finally left him. He was about to get up when he felt a familiar chakra near him.

"You know, it's kind of dangerous for a ninja to be sleeping in a deserted area, especially when they're far from their own village."

Ryoku turned around and saw that he had been correct. "well, well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake: The Copy Ninja." He stood up and stared at him.

"A Leaf Headband? Who are you and what is your business here?"

"Hmm im getting offended. I can't believe you don't remember me after all the missions we went to together back in anbu. Still don't remember me? Well how does the name Ryoku sound to you? Hm?" With that, Kakashi's eye grew wide.

"No,no. It can't be. You-you died"

"well that was just a misunderstanding. You see, the reason I didn't come back was because I was badly injured and didn't have the strength to come all the way back here. So I stayed in a small village for a while. However, I didn't think that I would be known as to have died." Kakashi just stayed silent. He couldn't help but stare at the person in front of him who claimed to be Ryoku. The person in front of him looked healthy of course, no sign of being dead. He couldn't believe anything of what he had just said, but at the same time there was no avoiding the similarities. The only difference might have been that this man here looked older than the last time he saw Ryoku. There was one way to find out whether he was lying or not.

"I won't deny it. Everything you've just said does make sense, and does sound like it could be the truth. However, that doesn't mean I believe what you're saying. So in that case, I will take you to the Hokage and we'll see what happens after that."

Ryoku just smiled. Of course, that would be Kakashi's reaction.

"Sounds good to me. As a matter of fact I was just thinking of going there"

He, then, began to follow Kakashi to the tower. He couldn't help but feel nervous about the fact that he see the old man after such a long time. Once they got there Kakashi was the first one to go in.

"Kakashi, how may I help you?" said The Hokage

"Umm well, there's someone here who you need to see."

"And who may that be?"

"Its Ryoku"

The Hokage's eye grew wide. "What do you mean Kakashi? Ryoku died a long time ago!"

"And just like I told Kakashi, that's nothing but a misunderstanding. I'm still alive."

The Hokage turned to look at the person who walked inside the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. "R-r-r-yoku?"

"Its been a long time, Lord Hokage."

**A/N: So that's it for chapter 2. How was it? Great? Good? Bad? Horrible? Well sorry if its a bit slow, i'll try to move on faster. Its just that right now, people are figuring out that Ryoku is alive, not dead. Oh and don't worry soon Sasuke and Ryoku will have their, "Its been a long time talk." However, Ryoku needs to settle down first ^-^ and just for a little clarification. In this story, Ryoku was Itachi's best-friend, but at the same time he was really close with Sasuke. So in other words, they were as close as brothers. So im just letting that out cuz i remember that I forgot to put that in the summary, and it will be important to know this as the story goes on so yeah. Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
